Get Through This Together
by Master-of-all
Summary: When Jimmy and Cindy's lives are turned around by tragedy, they have to turn to each other for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Get Through This Together 

I don't own any of the characters from Jimmy Neutron, blah blah so don't sue me. Ok? Ok.

                 --------------------------------------------------------------------

   Jimmy Neutron was bored. Completely and utterly bored. His parents had gone on yet another honeymoon, leaving him in the house by himself for the whole weekend. He got up, and switched on the TV to see if there was anything decent to watch. He had even contemplated inviting Cindy over so that he would have someone to talk to, then realised that he wasn't quite _that_ desperate. Trust Sheen and Carl to go on holiday at the same time!

   At 17, Jimmy hadn't really changed much. The same passion for science. Pretty much the same look as before, though taller. And the same burning love for his rival Cindy, though he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself.

   Realising there was nothing on TV, he got up off the sofa and went for a walk. He heard a familiar voice, and saw Cindy stood talking on her mobile phone to Libby. She hung up, and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hi Vortex" said Jimmy, sitting down on the bench as far away as possible from her.

"Hey Neutron. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your lab coming up with useless crap that doesn't work and is of no use whatsoever to anyone?"

"I'm totally bored. I don't feel like inventing anything- (Cindy raised her eyebrows at this comment) and my parents have gone to that new hotel for what must be their 6th… no wait, 7th honeymoon. Plus, Sheen and Carl have both gone on holiday at the same time. Everything's so boring when they're not around."

"My parents have gone there too!" exclaimed Cindy. "They're away for the entire week. And I've barely seen Libby as she's so busy all the time."

   They continued talking for a while. Jimmy got a shock when he looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 11:00pm. He had been there for nearly three hours!

"Well… see you round…" said Jimmy getting up after a while to go home. He was tired, and needed some sleep. Cindy didn't reply, just half smiled at him, and continued to sit staring into the distance.

                                                                  ***

Jimmy was woken at about 3:00 in the morning by the phone ringing. He woke with a start and quickly jumped out of bed to answer it, wondering who on earth could be calling him at this time.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Hello, is that Jimmy Neutron?" asked a voice which Jimmy didn't recognise.

"Yeah, that's me."

" This is Retroville Hospital. I'm afraid your parents have been involved in an accident. We need you to be here right away."

Jimmy was shocked, and all sorts of terrible things started running through his mind.

"Y…yes. I'll be there." He put the phone down, and quickly pulled on some clothes. The hospital wasn't very far away, and he ran there quickly.

   He was surprised to see Cindy sat in one of the waiting rooms. She was pale and she was rocking backwards and forwards in her chair, her large green eyes wide with fear.

Jimmy ran over to her.

"Cindy, what's going on?" He asked, confused. Before she could answer, a nurse put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid there was a fire in the hotel where your parents were staying. We're doing everything we can for them." He turned and left. Jimmy sat down on the chair next to Cindy, tears welling up in his eyes. A few minutes later, doctors started coming in to give people news on their friends or relatives. Jimmy and Cindy were taken through to a small room.

" I'm afraid your parents didn't make it," said the doctor. "We did everything we could, but their injuries were too bad. I'm very sorry."

The tears that had lain in the corner of Jimmy's eyes finally cascaded over and he started sobbing. Cindy threw her arms around Jimmy's waist, and stood crying softly into his shoulder.

                    -----------------------------------------------------------------

It's soooooo sad! Their parents dead! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can, I promise! And please review; I need to know whether or not it's definitely worth carrying on! Au revoir, mes amis!


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to all who reviewed! grins I'm afraid this story is going to be cut a bit shorter than planned, as I don't have time to keep updating it at the moment. So this is the final chapter, and it isn't very long. Sorry! Hope you enjoy it anyway!

                                      ************************************

   Cindy woke up, feeling strangely empty. Where was she again? Then it hit her, and her heart felt like lead. Her parents were dead. She was all alone.

   She had slept at Jimmy's house, as they both thought it would be better to have someone for company. He had slept on the sofa downstairs while she had the bed in his room. She stifled a sob as she remembered everything that had happened early that morning. Though she had never been very close to her parents, she had loved them and knew her life was going to be very different without them. She felt so sorry for Jimmy; his parents had meant the world to him.

   She glanced over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly noon. Figuring that it would probably be better to get up and do something to take her mind off everything, she swung her legs out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs.

   Jimmy was still asleep. She slipped silently out of the front door to go and get some fresh clothes from her house. Seeing everything in her house that reminded her of her parents brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she blinked them away. She was 18. She was strong. She could get through this.

   After she had gotten changed, she went back to Jimmy's house and crept quietly back inside. She felt well enough to go home, but thought it would be better to stay and comfort Jimmy. His heart would be broken… he had loved his parents so much!

   Jimmy was sat up on the sofa, and he was crying quietly. Cindy went over and sat self-consciously beside him. She nearly said 'Jimmy, what's wrong?' but realised that that was a pretty stupid question. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, not really knowing what to do. She realised that her feelings for him, the love she had hidden away for all these years, were stronger than ever before.

"I can't get through this!" said Jimmy, wiping the tears from his eyes. "My parents were everything to me, I've got no-one left, it's not fair!" Then he said quietly "I'm sorry. Your parents are gone too. It's just…"

   Cindy placed a finger gently on his lips, tears welling with passion and sadness.

"You're wrong, for once in your life. Of course we can get through this! You've still got someone left… you've still got me." She gently kissed him, and they both smiled through their tears. "We can get through this together!"

                                   **************************

Yeah, I know it's a bit corny ending the story with the title… but what the heck! I hope you liked it and I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really begging you to review. PLEEEEEEEEEASE! This is my first fic and I need to know if my fics are good or not! So please review. Please.            


End file.
